Abraça-me
by misskrum
Summary: Por várias vezes enfrentei o fim. GenFic - Theodore Nott


**Nome do Autor: **misskrum  
**Título: **Abraça-me  
**Ship: **Gen Fic – Theodore Nott  
**Sinopse: **Por várias vezes eu enfrentei o fim.  
**Género: **Angst/Drama  
**Classificação: **T  
**Observação: **Não é exactamente linear ^^

* * *

**Abraça-me  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

Por várias vezes eu enfrentei o _fim._

**# Assisti ao seu fim.**

O abraço, aquele abraço que eu não precisava pedir, teve o seu fim. Procurei encontrá-lo nos braços do meu pai, mas ele simplesmente não parecia gostar disso. Procurei depois o seu abraço com cada mulher que estive, e nenhuma delas me foi capaz de dar metade do amor escondido entre os seus braços. Nenhuma delas tinha o mesmo perfume, os mesmos cabelos perfeitamente lisos e aquele sorriso que sempre me tranquilizou. Também aquele sorriso teve o seu fim, e eu ainda me culpo por não o ter impedido de ir embora. E lembro-me da minha calma aparente quando ela morreu, e lembro-me que depois o desespero atingiu-me certeiro no peito quando ela já não estava lá para me dar os bons dias, ou para me ensinar a tocar piano. Corri por todas as salas, abri todas as portas, cheirei todas as flores, mas até essas estavam mortas sem a essência que as fazia florescer.

E todos os dias eu morri um bocadinho, até só sobrar de mim um nada que me consumiu até hoje. E sinto tanto a sua falta que o meu coração não sente mais e os meus olhos já não conseguem ver. Nada faz sentido para mim agora. No fim, ainda me lembro do seu tom de voz suave, e do seu abraço forte que me fazia sorrir. E como ele me faz chorar agora. Já não sinto as lágrimas a cair pela minha face, mas os curandeiros disseram que são consequências da doença. Continuo sem querer ser curado porque assim tenho a certeza que a posso ver mais cedo, mas sinto um desespero doentio por não morrer. E algo que ainda funciona dentro de mim diz-me que eu posso não a ver no fim, e é nessas alturas em que eu dava tudo, mas **tudo**, para poder ver a sua fotografia uma vez mais.

Não consigo mais contar os dias desde que para mim tudo é escuro. E tanto luto pela minha vontade racional de voltar a ver como pela minha vontade de estar com ela. E cada vez mais me aproximo mais do fim, e tenho medo que seja escuro. Tenho **tanto** medo que me sinto como se tivesse outra vez 5 anos, e era tudo tão mais fácil quando entrava a correr no seu quarto e ela me dava um beijo em cada bochecha. E não dava eu tudo para conseguir vê-la mais uma vez? E pergunto-me se não é exactamente isso que eu estou a fazer, a acolher o fim por ela.

Chego a me perguntar se não teria sido melhor morrer na guerra. Não teria sido mais fácil? Mais vazio? Menos profundo? Não teria sido mais fácil não ter de suportar a morte do meu pai? E mesmo que ele tivesse matado sim a minha mãe, e mesmo que ele nunca a tivesse amado como eu acreditei, porque é que eu fui obrigado a assistir ao seu fim e ao fim de todos os que amei? E não seria mais fácil acabar com esta merda agora e finalmente alcançá-la? Alcançá-la é a única felicidade que eu posso desejar agora. E continuo a acreditar nisso, porque tudo o que me resta é a fé. Aquela mesma fé que fingi ter, porque fingir era _tão_ mais fácil que acreditar. E eu merecia ser feliz, eu procurei a felicidade em cada recanto do meu ser. Fingi apaixonar-me demais, fingi viver demais, fingi sorrir demais, e não me posso arrepender disso. Se o fizesse, não estaria a destruir tudo o que fui?

Abraça-me e ajuda-me a esquecer.

**# Assisti ao meu fim.**

Depois de tudo o que ouvi, disse, senti, fingi sentir, chegou o momento em que eu já não sentia nada. E quando procurei ver o que se passava comigo já tinha trocado os óculos por uns com mais graduação, e nem assim parecia conseguir ver melhor. Lembro-me das palavras exactas do curandeiro quando me contou o meu destino: "Você poderá sobreviver Mr. Nott, mas apenas mais alguns anos. Irá perceber rapidamente que o seu corpo nunca será o mesmo."

Ainda não sei explicar o que senti. Entrei em choque, e apesar da minha aparência calma, todo o meu interior gritava que essa seria a liberdade que eu sempre tinha ambicionado e que deveria eu acabar com tudo. Não tive coragem para esta última parte. Por muito que eu peça o seu abraço, sou demasiado cobarde para poder simplesmente ser o responsável por isso. Quando cheguei a casa, o desespero veio e eu perguntei-me se seria mesmo o meu destino sofrer e se não poderia mesmo fazer nada contra isso. Acho que alguém me ouviu, porque eu nunca mais senti nada. E não sentir nada era um alivio, e também a situação em que senti mais angústia. Eu não me conseguia lembrar de como era sentir o seu abraço, de como o seu colo era quente e macio e de como eu adorava quando ela me dava um beijo mesmo no topo da cabeça, antes de me mandar lavar as mãos. Eu só me podia lembrar do que eu achava que era, e tinha medo, um medo **tão** grande, **tão** absurdo que tentei não pensar mais nisso.

A cada dia que passava, eu era menos eu, _menos do que eu sempre __**não**__ fui._

Então eu peço mais um vez, abraça-me e leva-me daqui. Beija-me, e não deixes que sinta a tua falta mais um segundo. Ama-me como sempre me amaste e deixa que eu mate a saudade por cada segundo que estive sem ti.

**# Assisti ao fim da guerra.**

Vi o fim de Voldemort e todas as mudanças que isso acarretou. Estava lá quando aquele raio verde atingiu o meu pai. Estava lá quando todos aqueles corpos foram levados. Estava lá quando aqueles depoimentos começaram e acabaram. Estava lá quando os gritos ecoavam nos meus sonhos. Estive sempre lá, e o fim não foi o final de tudo. Foi apenas uma passagem.

Abraça-me e guia-me para a minha própria passagem.

**# Assisti ao fim da minha família.**

Éramos antigos, uma vez disse-me o meu pai. Mais tarde apresentou-me Draco Malfoy como um primo distante e disse que um dia, a minha futura filha haveria de casar com o futuro filho dele. Não que algum de nós soubesse o que ele queria dizer, tínhamos apenas 6 anos.

Pouco tempo depois, a minha mãe morreu e eu juro, eu sempre disse que queria alguém para amar tanto como ela me amou a mim. O meu pai sorria e dizia que eu seria um excelente pai, e as suas palavras deixavam-me tão orgulhoso que eu queria seguir em frente.

Quando eu descobri que ele a matou, o meu coração caiu. Sei determinar aquele exacto segundo em que eu comecei a morrer. Costuma-se disser que a cada segundo que passa se está mais próximo do fim, mas eu não acreditava nisso. Eu acreditava que a cada segundo que passava eu estava mais perto de amar alguém. Naquele preciso segundo, a minha filosofia mudou.

"Preciso que continues com o nome dos Nott", disse-me o meu pai antes de morrer. Eu sempre fui cobarde, eu nunca fui capaz de o confrontar. Sempre vivi na mentira, na minha morte rotineira.

O Malfoy teve um filho, sei que a criança tem um nome esquisito, e que Astoria parecia ser uma boa mãe. Apenas vi a criança duas vezes, e das duas ela me pareceu muito mais viva que o Malfoy. Será que só eu morria todos os dias?

O meu nome, o nome dos Nott vai morrer comigo, e eu preciso dizer: "Desculpe pai, eu falhei."

Então, nestas alturas eu preciso urgentemente que me abraces e que me faças ver que o mundo continua, e que eu não sou nada.

**# Assisti ao final, e não ao fim.**

Sinto os seus braços a me abraçarem e penso ouvir a sua doce voz e a sua respiração lenta perto do meu ouvido. E é claro, **no meu fim**, tudo valeu a pena e fez sentido.

* * *

**N/A**: mais uma fic depressiva com o Theo. mimimimimi x_x Para todos os que leram Presente de Deus e que passaram a gostar do Theo (L)  
btw, eu sei que é abraça-me e não abraça'me mas o querido ff não aceita -, fazer o quê? -.-


End file.
